I Always Wear Ties, I'm a Doctor
by breeshell
Summary: Sonora likes the fact that Lawrence is wearing a tie. Kutner/OFC. Be warned of sexiness.


He wore a tie to work today. She doesn't understand why, when she saw him passing in the hall. He waved at her, she waved back. A camera crew had been following him and his team. When they met for lunch the first day the cameras showed up he explained the reasoning for them.

"This kid with a massive growth on his face is getting it removed. The production company is paying for the whole thing." He put ketchup on his burger.

"So why are they following you?" Sonora asked.

Lawrence shrugged. "He's our case for now. So I guess it's just for the program or whatever."

The next day is when he showed up with the tie, and his hair gelled up in a slightly different way. She's never seen him in a tie before, she likes it. He looks professional, serious a part of him that she has never seen before. When he waves at her as usual she feels a quiver in her stomach like when they first met.

He walks by her a second time, and she grabs him by the arm, pulling him into the nearest supply closet.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

She pushes him against the wall kissing him hard on the lips. His hands are quick to wander down her sides and to her hips. "I like the tie," she mutters in the middle of their kiss. She tels him smile right before he turns her, pressing her to the wall, putting his pelvis squarely on hers. They fit together perfectly and she can feel his erecting against her thigh. He takes her arms, putting them up above her head, and holds her wrists together with his right hand, slips his left under the front of her scrubs. She likes it when he's forceful sometimes.

He kisses her, presses his body against hers and his left hand travels to her ass. She wriggles her arms free, and immediately goes for his pants, undoing the belt and zipper. Her scrubs come off in a swift motion, her underwear follows. "Put your hands back up." he breaths out. She does as he asks, letting him hold her criss-crossed wrists in place. He lifts her up with his left arm and holds her; she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Lawrence," she purrs into his ear.

He wiggles his way out of jeans and boxers. He fucks her against the wall, neither one of the noticing or care about the racket it makes. He soon looses his grip on her wrists, and he grabs on as tight as he can to her hips, so hard that she thinks she may have bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. She grips his upper arms, trying to scratch through the fabric of his lab coat and dress shirt. "Harder," she whispers and bites the top of his ear.

He does as she asks (he was never one to deny her anything she wanted). He goes harder, her head hits the wall a bit. When he comes, he buries his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, hoping it will muffle the sound of his voice and grunt. Her body tightens up as she finds her own release.

They stay in that position a moment, frozen with pleasure. "Oh Lawrence," she pants and then laughs. She uncurls her legs, and places her feet on the floor; her legs slightly wobble.

"Yeah," he chuckles too, pulls out and they begin dressing. "I woulda wore this a long time ago if I knew you liked it that much."

"Keep it on tonight." she fluffs her hair, ties the draw-string of her scrubs. She touches his face, adjusts the tie, smoothing out the material. She gives him another passionate kiss, desiring a second round. "Now, go save that kid."

He kisses her on the forehead, on the lips. "I always do respond best to positive

reinforcement."

He is the first out of the supply room, he checks the hall to make sure it's clear, Sonora follows. They hold hands for a moment until they come around corner and they see the camera crew. "I'll see you tonight." she lets go, then heads for the elevator. He rejoins his group.

"Where have you been?" Taub asks.

"Looking for supplies." Lawrence looks down, clears his throat.

"Dr. Kutner." House stops, they stop and the camera crew stops. He points his cane. "Next time you choose to have sex during a case, you're fired."

Lawrence's eyes grow wide. Thirteen stifles a laugh. "Let's go people." House continues, he is followed. Lawrence stands for a moment, looks at Sonora at the elevator. She smiles, waves at him.

"Was it worth the humiliation?" Taub says.

"Completely."


End file.
